


Devil's Advocate {DISCONTINUED}

by iwritetragediesnotsin



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Lucifer (TV), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Hawkmoth Defeat, Jealous Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Original Character(s), Protective Lucifer, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetragediesnotsin/pseuds/iwritetragediesnotsin
Summary: "People don't arrive broken. They start with passion and yearning till something comes along that disabuses them of those notions."-Lucifer Morningstar.A new girl arrives at College Francoise Dupont, just at the right time. Marinette is sinking- into grief, into her own selflessness as she quickly drowns in Lila's lies. What if this new girl was the key to picking her back up? Can Marinette and her new friend stop Lila, expose the corruption in the school and Paris, and help Marinette with her obsession with Adrien?  Just who is this "girl" anyway, and what secrets is she hiding?
Comments: 44
Kudos: 354





	1. Shoulder Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this story! My name is Ayden Lee. Please- only constructive criticism. I do respect people's beliefs and opinions, but I do not want to have any of my writing bashed in the comments. This is OC centric (sort of). I do have one of my OC's come in, believe me, you guys will love her. Marinette is an asexual disaster in this fic-just like me.

Marinette inhaled slowly as she tried to calm herself down. She looked down to the little pink purse sitting in her lap. Three rows ahead of her, Lila Rossi, the very bane of her existence was sobbing, screeching that Marinette had ripped her dress. The girl with the big blue eyes smiled softly as her eyes filled slowly with tears, thankfully obscuring her vision so she couldn't see the glares that were thrown at her by her former friends. She quickly kicked the box full of macaroons underneath her desk, thanking whatever gods were up there that she hadn't given anyone them. 

Marinette bit her lip as she made eye contact with a sunny-haired boy in the front row. Usually she would flush because of Adrien's attention, but she sunk lower into her seat when he gave her a fierce glare. What had she done to deserve this? Unfortunately for Marinette, Mme. Bustier was out of the room at the time, probably in the Principal's office to report her. Marinette surveyed the classroom, taking in the different people she had once considered her friends. Most of them were crowded around Lila, who was still bawling like a six year old. 

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Why would a fifteen year old throw a temper tantrum unless they were entitled? Only Nathanael, Max, Ivan and Kim sat in the back row, not bothering to go down. Marinette attempted to smile at them, hoping she would finally have some allies after this impossible year, but they glared her down as well. The girl was a wreck. She yawned slowly, her tired and red eyes closed. 

"How could you?" A familiar voice snarled. Marinette blinked sleepily as her hair was tugged upwards. "Look at me while I'm talking to you!"

Alya was baring her teeth in Marinette's face. She sighed, brushing her loose hair out of her face. "What did I do this time?" She droned. 

"You tore Lila's one of a kind dress that was made for her by Gabriel Agreste!" Alya yelled. Marinette groaned, placing her head down in her arms as she tried not the scream that the dress was part of Gabriel's new line, and it certainly wasn't one of a kind. She stayed quiet as her formerly best friend bemoaned Lila's life and how she's bullied, berated Marinette for being Lila's 'bully' and yelled at her to pay for a replacement dress. Finally, it seemed like Alya had run out of steam, and Mme. Buster came back into the room. 

“Good morning, class!” She greeted them cheerfully, ignoring Lila’s crying in the front for the moment and the posse gathered around her. “We have a new student from...Scotland, was it?”

“Wales.” The new girl drawled in a peculiar accent, one that was similar to that of the famous actors on television. Her hair was as black as darkness, long with small waves that framed her pale face. She had a sharp jawline that might have looked out of place on anyone else, but it seemed to suit her; her nose had a slight crook on the bridge, making it look like she had gotten into a fight. Her lips matched her eyes, dark and red as blood. They were framed with thick black lashes, but her teeth were straight, with sharp canines. She looked like the embodiment of death. 

“Why don’t you introduce yourself?” The teacher said in English with a heavy French accent. The girl smiled dangerously, looking over the class in an almost supercilious manner. 

“You may refer to me as Luci. Luci Samael.”


	2. Project partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Mme. Bustier introduces the new project, Luci becomes Marinette's idol as she tears down Chloe and Adrien, puts in subtle digs at Lila and the class, and we get to know her a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used some quotes from a popular television show in this chapter. It alludes to Luci's identity. Obviously, so does her name. I do want to thank the 400 or so people that read this in the first few hours. The first chapter is honestly trash, and I can't believe you guys liked it. Anyway, I tried making this one longer.

Marinette wilted as Luci was seemingly drawn over to Lila right away. Lila quickly gave a false little laugh at Luci’s apathetic and stoic guise, mentioning her ‘connections’. Luci smiled quickly, excusing herself to the only empty seat in the class. 

“You don’t want to sit up there.” Alya growled. 

“And why is that?” Luci’s voice was cold. 

“Marinette is bullying Lila.”

“I’ll form my own opinions, but thank you for the warning.” She continued on her way, smirking slightly as they gasped at her small bite. 

“You can sit with me.” Said Chloe in the front. 

“Why would I want to do that?” Luci whirled around. Chloe appeared to be speechless, staring at the new girl who dared to defy her. “You already have your servant with you.”  
She stuttered for a bit. “Sabrina can move.”

“But does Sabrina want to move? Did you ask for her opinion or did you assume she’d be fine with doing what you want? Isn’t the teacher the one who is supposed to change seats?” The class was openly gaping at her now as Marinette marveled at this new girl. 

“Do you know who I am?” Chloe blustered, her face turning red and clashing brilliantly with her yellow clothes and hair. 

“No.” Luci surveyed her with a cool glance. “Should I?” 

“I don’t know who you think you are, but we like to be as peaceful as possible here.” It was Adrien in the front. Marinette was simultaneously begging him to be silent and hoping that Luci tore him to shreds. 

“Ah, yes. I’ve heard about you.” She mused, tapping a perfectly manicured pointer finger on her lips. “Adrien Agreste. Model; perfect son; a facade... Spineless, one might say.” 

“Now, if you will excuse me, I will be in my seat, paying attention to the teacher instead of fawning over someone else.” She sashayed up to her seat in the silence, gracefully sitting down. After Marinette got over her shock, she examined Luci’s clothing, noticing it was designer. 

Luci was wearing a pantsuit, navy blue, with a white button up shirt beneath it. The top three buttons were loose and she wore a china white and blue pocket square in the pocket. It had little drops of red on it. Juice maybe? Certainly not blood. Marinette got a closer look at the new girl. She was tall, maybe as tall as Kim, with muscular legs and arms that she could see through the suit. Her feet were covered in white heels. 

“Are you quite finished with checking me out?” Luci smirked, focusing on her page. Her speech was articulate and formal, and her French was practically impeccable. Maybe she wasn’t even talking to her seatmate. After all, the entire class’s eyes were on her. Marinette stuttered a few excuses, quickly going back to her sketchbook. 

Madame Bustier took advantage of the silence to announce a new English project. They would be working with their seatmates. 

“You will be performing your presentation in front of the classroom in English.” Madame Bustier completed her statement, sitting down at her desk. 

“What do you want to do the project on?” Marinette quietly said. 

“Speak up.” Her voice was cold and sharp as a knife.   
“Pardon?” 

“Speak up and straighten your back. I will not associate myself with someone who people prey on because they are seen as weak. Show them that they have no power over you.” Marinette hastened to follow her instructions, seemingly growing an inch in her chair. Luci sighed. She had her work cut out for her. 

“You don’t like Chloe, do you?” Marinette approached, breaking the silence. “Or Lila. You’ve ignored her since the moment you came in.”

Luci gave a bitter little laugh. “Lila. So that’s her name.” She looked down at her pencil and continued to take notes. “What a bitch.”

Marinette choked back a laugh. The class sent her back glares that made her quickly stop herself.

“Lila and I are similar in a lot of ways. Except in one way. She’s a bad person, and I’m not. I’m much much worse than that.” Her lips curled into a beautiful, crooked sneer. “People like to tell me things… Those deep, dark, naughty little desires that are on their minds. Sometimes the best thing to do is to always follow your greatest desire. I can see yours, Marinette. You want vengeance, but you won’t give in because of misplaced fear and loyalty.”

Marinette started at her. “Are you Hawkmoth?” Only the terrorist would tell her to give in. She couldn’t. Her class was being misled, but they were still her best friends, right? Luci sighed. 

“Can’t you do something that your class clearly cannot? Think, Dupain-Cheng. I arrived in Paris yesterday. Hawkmoth is a middle-aged man with terrible fashion sense.” Marinette considered this, flushing when she realized it was true. 

“I know what you were thinking. You were thinking that your so-called friends aren’t themselves. They’re just listening to what Lila’s telling them. The thing is, Marinette… People don’t have power over us. We give it to them.”


	3. Back at the Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luci takes out the trash, figures out Lila's MO and encourages Marinette to stand up for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan Luci here, honestly. I know she's my character but I love her. I had so much fun writing this dialogue. You guys seem to like something that wasn't even posted a week ago.

“And this is my room!” Marinette exclaimed, throwing her arms open. Luci pursed her lips, seemingly searching for words, but her expression was detached. Her hands clasped together and she blinked. 

“It’s very… roseate…” Luci walked over to her wall- her shrine rather- of Adrien, complete with photos, articles and his schedule. She examined the pictures of the good times, a beaming snapshot of Alya and Marinette.   
“A fangirl, are we?” She smirked. Marinette grumbled, stomping up to her, and pushing a finger in her face. Luci was nearly as tall as Adrien at 5’8”, only a few inches shorter than him, so she towered over Marinette’s 5’2”. 

“Adrien isn’t just a pretty face! He’s smart, he has a terrible father and he’s loyal.” Marinette got increasingly red in the face. Luci scoffed. The girl was naive. This was going to be harder than she thought. She looked over to the purse, catching it moving. 

“I’m sure he’s smart, but he’s spineless. The poor boy has been sheltered for so long that as soon he has a taste of freedom and love, he doesn’t want to give it up, even if it means sacrificing you like a pawn in a game of chess and being sexually harassed. ” Marinette opened her mouth to protest, but Luci held up her hand for silence. The smaller girl grouched, but she didn’t dare defy the new girl. Luci had the same kind of aura that Gabriel Agreste had worked so hard to achieve. She oozed power and prestige, barely showing any emotion, while being able to strike fear and command respect. 

“I learned this from a very wise woman named Dr. Linda.” Luci smiled wistfully, her accent crisp. “Sometimes, when someone has real feelings for someone and it doesn’t work out, they shut down to anything new until they can deal with those leftover feelings. That appears to be what you’re doing right now.”

“Now, tell me. What is the worst that the class has done?” She sat down, crossing her legs elegantly and flexing her foot. So Marinette told her. She told her about the barbs, the betrayal of having Alya leave her, the pain as Nino willingly followed his girlfriend with a meek “sorry, dudette”. All of Lila’s lies and how you could easily disprove them with a simple google search. Her teacher expecting her to deal with it on her own. When Kim and a few other girls cornered her after school and beat her up because Lila had told them that Marinette had punched her. They had broken one of Marinette’s ribs that day. The hurt that she felt when Adrien told her to “take the high road”. Luci scoffed at that, so Marinette stopped her rant with raised eyebrows. 

“She’s using emotional warfare on you.” Luci gave a little laugh, picking up a glass of water on the table next to her chair and taking a casual sip out of it, her eyes closing. After she was done, they snapped open, staring Marinette down. Bright scarlet orbs glared at the photos behind her. “Fool.” 

“W-w-what?” Marinette stuttered. Luci turned back to her, an almost maniacal grin on her face. She quickly paced over to the wall of photos, beginning to rip off the Adrien shrine. 

“W-what a-are you d-doing?” Marinette cried running over to her. She tried to grasp at Luci’s hands, desperately trying to stop her. All the photos of the class were left untouched. It was only Adrien that was shredded. 

“Taking out the trash.” She replied, a manic look gleaming across her emotionless face. Marinette cried out that the schedule and all her hard work were destroyed. She’d only known this girl for a few hours. What gave Luci the right to do this? 

“Stop!” Marinette was almost crying as she watched the articles about Adrien wearing her hat were thrown in the bin. 

“He can shove his ideals of making a bad guy suffer never made them a good guy up his ass.” Luci smirked. Marinette’s brain malfunctioned. 

“W-what did you say about Lila again?” Her voice became stronger and she straightened up as a strange bout of courage hit her. 

“I said… that she’s a fool.” Her grin widened, showing her unusually crazed smile. “That’s good.” 

“W-why?”

“I haven’t had a good hunt in millenia.”


	4. If they were my friends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tikki gives a vague warning, we get to see how Marinette truly feels and how flawed the logic is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really seem to love Luci. As do I. Please comment your ideas or criticisms or theories. I really enjoy hearing from everyone. 
> 
> I have also tried to include different quotes that allude to Luci's identity. You'll figure that out soon. I also tried to show how Luci is affecting Marinette. I made this one super long. Thanks!

"Can you believe it, Tikki?" Marinette said, holding up her kwami up to her eye level as she collapsed on the bed. "Someone believes me over Lila!"

"Marinette?" Tikki waved her small hand (A/N paw?) back and forth in front of her chosen's glazed eyes. Marinette ignored her, mumbling to herself and staring dreamily at the empty wall with a smirk that was highly reminiscent of the girl who had just left. Tikki nearly growled. That hellion was already affecting Marinette. She had to get her bug out of that imp's clutches before the sweet girl was forever changed. 

"Yeah, Tikki?"

"Are you sure you can trust this girl?" She tried to play the part of a concerned friend. "Revenge isn't always the answer. Vengeance isn't good. You're Ladybug, Marinette, you can't-"

Marinette interrupted her, almost with a indignant scoff. "I hear that all the time. I tell it to myself. Why can't I get revenge? Why do I have to be the good guy?" Tikki blinked, surprised by the outburst. She tried to intercede, but Marinette continued, standing up and ranting. 

"Lila has hurt me. She has manipulated the class. You can't tell me that they didn't know what they were doing. You can't let me forgive them after all they have done." She gave a huff at Tikki's exasperated face. 

"They're your friends, Marinette!"

"If they're my friends, why did Alix and Kim break my rib because Lila said that I had punched her?" A lone tear streaked down her face as her anger poured out with all the emotions she had kept trapped. Tikki frantically tried to calm her down as the volume and severity of her words increased. 

"If they're my friends, why did Mylene and Alya rip up my sketchbook?! If they're my friends, why do they expect me to give out free favours!?" She collapsed, sliding down the wall near her bed. "Tell me, Tikki. If they're my friends, why did they leave me for Lila? Why didn't they get my side of the story? All stories are lies. But good stories are lies made from light and fire. And they lift our hearts out of the dust, and out of the grave. That's all my doing, Tikki. I'm bringing myself back from the dead." Tikki sighed. 

"No one can come back from the dead, Marinette. You need to calm down, or else you're going to get akumatised." Marinette put on a guise, a stone mask. She brushed off her clothes, standing up. 

"You're right about calming down, but you're wrong about forgiving them. True forgiveness can't grow where injuries of betrayal have hurt deeply... Why can't I be selfish for once? Why do I have to give, and give, and give!?" She put on a mocking tone. "Because I'm Ladybug, I have to focus and help others selflessly. I never get a break. I never get to focus on myself! I need to do that more, Tikki. I need to grow."

"Can't you see how this-" Tikki hesitated on calling her that. "Luci is affecting you? She's turning you into something else, Marinette! I'm worried for you! Too much desire isn't good for anyone. That's what Hawkmoth uses!"

"That's what desire IS. The need for what we can't have. The need for what's readily available is called greed. I've been unhappy because I've desired things that cannot happen." Marinette determined, her jaw tensing. "I can't forgive them and things can't go back to the way they were. I've been scared that I'll turn into someone that I don't recognise. A monster. But I have to do this if it means working on myself."

"You don't have anything to be afraid of." Tikki tried to convince her, placing a soft and small kiss on Marinette's cheek. Marinette's eyes gleamed with unshed tears. 

"There's always the truth, Tikki."

"I know who Luci is..." The small god seemed to take a small inhale, as if she was preparing herself. "You shouldn't trust her."

"I never said I would, Tikki. Spots on." Emotionless, she climbed out the window as her alter-ego, prepared for another night of patrol.


	5. The Chat and the Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luci kicks a stray out of Marinette's room, dresses her up and gives her some hard advice to swallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another miraculous au that I just posted. It's called Only Time Will Tail and you can find it on my profile. Again, I enjoy reading the comments and please, if you have criticism like telling me that a plot point is fucking bull then tell me. Thanks for reading!  
> -Ayden
> 
> ALSO, CONGRATULATIONS, SOMEONE HAS GUESSED WHO LUCI IS.

"Clothes, you say?" Madame Bustier had a peculiar look on her face. Thankfully, Luci was the epitome of being suave and was able to smooth everything over with a smile and a few nonchalant words.

"Yes, madame. We're doing a presentation and study about how clothes affect people's perception of the person wearing them and how they affect the person." Luci smiled, winking at Marinette. Alya scoffed behind her and whispered something to Lila. Luci gave an almost devilish smirk as she spun around. 

"What was that, Lila, dear?" She asked innocently, adjusting her suit lapel. Lila didn't have to answer, because Alya quickly jumped on her. 

"She was telling me about how you tripped her before she came in!" Alya yelled. "You're evil, just like Marinette!"

Luci appeared to be unfazed, examining her nails. "Trust me, when you've been in the business as long as I have, you know evil."

She then put on a mock contemplative look, tapping her bottom lip and popping out a hip. "Lately I’ve been thinking. Do you think I’m the Devil because I’m inherently evil, or just because dear ol’ Lila decided I was? Same thing for Marinette."

She turned her innocent eyes on Adrien. "What about you? That tingling sensation running up your spine… inevitability. And the bit running down your leg? Fear. Don't mess with me."

"One day you're going to feel bad about this." Adrien fired back. "You're going to regret alienating yourself." 

Luci gave a small snicker, sitting down in the back. 

"Guilt is such a useless emotion."

\----(This is a time skip from Nino, my dudes)----

"I don't know what to do. How do I respond?" Marinette exclaimed, her head in Luci's lap as the other girl plaintively stroked her hair. 

"One thing that I've been told- by my brother. He's a loser- is that no matter how bad things get, the true test is how we choose to respond to the pain we suffer, or inflict. So this just proves how strong you are. Someone I used to know... She told me that we can’t control what happens to us, only how it affects us and the choices we make.”

"You have smart friends..." Marinette drowsily chuckled. "Aren't you worried about fitting in and everyone in the class hating you?"

"“The danger of getting hurt is positively thrilling. Fun with mortality? Bring it.”

"Ohhhh, Princess!" A voice trilled from outside of the balcony. Luci sighed, rolling her eyes and getting up. 

"Out." Luci said plainly, pointing to the door after Chat Noir, the city's favorite flirt strolled in. 

"Who are you?" He stuck up his nose in a mock supercilious way. "Do I need to protect you from this rogue, princess?"

"Marinette, would you be a dear and go to find some tea? I need to have a... chat... with our feline friend." Marinette sleepily nodded, waving at Chat and disappearing underneath the trap door. As soon as she was gone, Luci's eyes burned bright with a gold ember. She grabbed Chat by the bell hanging around his neck and shoved him against the now bare Adrien wall. 

"Kinky." Chat nervously said. 

"Listen here, you over-grown furry." Luci began quietly. On the outside, she looked calm, but her eyes were seething with rage and her muscles were tensed. "I know who you are. I know your greatest desire. You see, what I hate more than anything is a liar. A charlatan. Someone who doesn’t believe in what they say. Another thing is that I hate someone who enables them. That's my job after all. To punish the wicked. Why do humans believe that they can rectify one evil with another?"

She laughed, her beautiful face manic as it seemed to shift to something else. Something red and scarred. "We have something in common, Adrien. Absent mothers, fathers who couldn't give a shit about us. You have your friends now, right? You're willing to sacrifice Marinette for yourself. But the thing is, Adrien, all those times you ran away, you weren’t running from them: you were running towards me.”

"W-who a-are y-you? Adrien stuttered. 

"You can call me God if it makes you comfortable." She dropped him to the ground. "Leave. Don't come back to hear her cry if you aren't willing to stop the source." 

Chat Noir scrambled out of Marinette's room, his tail between his legs. Marinette walked up to her, carrying two mugs of black tea and a few croissants. 

"You got rid of him." She said in a awed sort of tone.

"Ah, well, no need to thank me for my heroism. Well, maybe just a little. No one’s stopping you." Luci sipped her tea with a smirk.


	6. The Creative Connoisseur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is unsure of her new outfit, Luci pokes holes in Lila's stories "accidentally", and Luci teaches Marinette a little bit about something called forgiveness and why you don't owe it to anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a John Mulaney reference. See if you can spot it!

"I-I can't do this!" Marinette stuttered, her fingering weathering at the cuffs of her stylish blue striped blazer. Luci sighed, looking into the window on the classroom door. Lila was sitting in the front row, regaling the class with her tales of the weekend. 

"Listen, darling." Luci began, placing her slender fingertips on Marinette's shoulders. Marinette idly wondered if Luci had ever played piano. "Hell truly hath no fury like a woman scorned. Trust me, I know. I would give her chlamydia but I don't believe it would be appropriate here.”

Marinette gave her a flustered look before glancing into the classroom and seeing Lila hang all over an obviously uncomfortable Adrien. "Now, you designed this outfit within an hour, and we sewed it perfectly within a day. If she tries to say anything, I'll turn it against her. You see, I've learned that the best revenge is living well. You understand why you've been going around this wrong? By sounding the alarms and giving her an advantage, she had power over you and could manipulate your image. If you pretend to be under her thumb, you can undermine her from the inside. Now that's what I'm going to do."

"But- But I couldn't let my friends be lied to!" Marinette cried, throwing her arms in the air. "I hate liars too. I hate that I have to lie all the time. True, I was originally jealous because of Adrien but then she started tricking my friends and turning them against me! I owed it to them to show them the truth."

Luci frowned and looking down to the floor. "You don't owe them anything."

"What?"

"You, Marinette. You don't owe them anything." She sighed, running her hand down her face. Quickly looking around, Luci thanked the stars that she had gotten them to class 15 minutes early. 

"My... family and I don't get along, you could say." Marinette gave her a confused look again.

"I fight with my parents too sometimes." She offered up. 

"You people misunderstand me. People... crucify me, you could say, but… do they truly know my crime? I loved my father too much. And for that he betrayed me — punished me. Just as he’s punished you. After all, how could He stand idly by while a man broke into your home and butchered your family in their beds? There are only two rational answers, Marinette — either, he’s sadistic… or he simply doesn’t care. And then there's my siblings,” She gave a bitter little laugh. "It's all his fault. Some of mine too..."

"I don't think I understand." She inched away a bit as Luci's eyes turned into something more bloodthirsty and pained. 

"Of course. Either way, I received the chance to speak with him. He apologize to me.... In a way, I suppose. Someone had helped me realize that I was holding my feelings in."

Luci poked her chest as if she was in pain. "I keep all my feelings in here. If I were a normal human, one day, I would die. You can't do that. It's not healthy. I know for the past few days I've known you, I've been preaching for you to give in to your desires and get vengeance. You can do that, but you won't feel better in the long range. Trust me, I know."

Marinette came closer as Luci seemed to open up and become more vulnerable to her. She looked wistful, and her black suit was wrinkled from sliding down the wall. 

"You don't owe them anything. They chose to follow her. They chose to ostracize you. They chose their side. When this is all over, they can come crawling back to you. What I'm trying to say is that trust and forgiveness are two different things. You can forgive them, if they apologize adequately, but that doesn't mean that you can trust them again. Tell me, would you ever trust Alya again after you've seen this side of her?"

"I was thinking about that..." Marinette whispered. "I don't think I can."

"See?" Luci said, giving her a small smile. "You can accept their apology, but you don't even owe them forgiveness. You can move on, without being burdened with their "favors" that they never return. It's not normal to ask that much of someone."

They were silent for a while. Then Marinette stood up, brushing off her pants and holding her hand out to Luci, who gave a devilish grin. 

"So are we doing this?"

"Of course, my dear. I've always said The best way to be first is to know it’ll happen beforehand.” She grabbed Marinette's hand and gracefully stepped up. Flashing her another smirk, Luci continued, walking down the hallway. "After all, a deal's a deal. Especially one with the devil."

They opened the classroom. Marinette shied away from their shocked gazes, but she rolled her shoulders back and quickly walked up to her seat up in the back. 

"Oh, Lila, I wanted to talk to you." Luci put of an distraught guise, rushing over. Lila's face flashed with annoyance, but she quickly huddled in on herself and brought tears to her eyes. 

"I don't know if I can talk to you. I'm scared." The class all glared at her, but Luci wasn't known for her snake-like cunning for nothing. 

"I know, and I'm really sorry. I was... jealous, and I didn't mean to start off with that impression. I've been having some troubles at home, you see, and I unfairly took them out on you. Can you ever forgive me?" She was syrupy sweet, looking on as Lila seethed. The classmates gave sheepish expressions. 

"I guess we judged you too quickly, girl." Alya said. Luci gave her a faux relieved smile, looking up at Marinette with a wink. 

"Oh, that's wonderful!" She gushed, internally gagging at the voice she was using. 

"Who are you wearing, Luci?" Rose pipped up from the back. "I've never seen that style jacket before." 

Luci opened up the jacket, twirling around. It was an ombre design, black at the bottom that melted into red, which turned into a white. A signature decorated the lapel. "Oh, this little thing?" She laughed at their shocked faces. 

"This is an original MDC." She said, not quite boasting, like Chloe. 

"Oh, you know MDC too?" Lila perked up, turning everyone's attention back to her. "He's one of my best friends!! Isn't he the sweetest guy ever?"

Luci gave her a slightly confused look. "Yes, they are one of my best friends." 

"They?" Alya pressed, confused about the change in pronouns. Luci nodded, her brow furrowed at Lila. 

"Yes, they." 

"Whoops," Lila laughed. "My mistake." Most of the class gave her wary looks after she brushed it off. 

"Well, I hope we can be friends. I know we got off on the wrong foot." Luci smiled and hurried up to the back. Marinette reached out her hand and Luci gave it a quick low-five before they turned their attention back to class.


	7. A Hard Pill To Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luci tells the truth to Chloe during an akuma attack. Alya, Marinette, Adrien and Lila are suspiciously missing. A little secret is revealed and Marinette begins to connect the dots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm supposed to be writing an essay due this week, but you know what? That can bugger me up later. I'm writing this now. Also, I don't think this will be a DamiMari fic. Sorry, my friends, but I would like to create a different story about that. I might even make Marinette aroace like me. Also, I have decided that Chloé will not get the redemption. Yes, she has the potential, but I'm a salty whore and I will die on this hill. 
> 
> Now, Post-Modern Jukebox music in the background? Check!

Luci surveyed the class with a disdainful expression from the back. It was Tuesday, and there was another akuma attack. The class was hollering at the window as the teacher sat quietly in her desk. Marinette and Adrien had both gone to the 'bathroom', Alya had practically jumped out the window salivating at the akuma, and Lila was... somewhere. Luci couldn't be bothered with the girl. She couldn't deal with her. Luci had taken the wrong approach with being too blunt when she came. She let her emotions get the better of her when she saw someone as unfairly ostracized as she had been once. So, she had been quiet, taking her time to analyze the situation, taking notes, asking other class, looking for proof, for the lies, the little nooks and crannies, and she finally knew what was wrong. What was really wrong. So, being the smooth devil she was, Luci told them.

"You're all imbeciles." It was quiet, but it nearly sent a ripple of shock through the room. They stared back at her as she examined her nails. 

"Sit down." A command, not a statement. The class of fifteen year olds dumbly followed her orders in shock, sitting down in silence. She smiled cruelly. 

"Now, isn't this nice. So quiet, right?" She looked down at the teacher who had just primly stood up. 

"Thank you very much, Luci, but next time, please refrain from insulting anyone." Luci resisted her inner desire to growl at the teacher. 

"You are all supposed to be working on your projects." Mme. Bustier exclaimed in a very supercilious manner, as if she hadn't just been ignoring her class acting like toddlers. "Where are Adrien, Marinette, Lila and Alya?" She finally noticed that they were gone. Luci spoke up from the back after a few moments of silence. In a bored tone, she replied, examining her shoes. 

"Adrien went to the bathroom, Alya went to stupidly chase the akuma, Lila is... probably following Adrien, and Marinette went back to her house to grab something for our project." 

"Oh." Madame Bustier seemed perplexed. "Why didn't they ask for permission?" 

"Adrien, Marinette and Lila did, madame." Nino spoke up from the middle row. "But you know how Alya gets during attacks." Madame Bustier merely sighed and sat back down as well. 

After a few minutes, Chloe stalked up to her, her fake nails clicking on the desk as she slammed her hand down. 

"Who on earth do you think you are?" Chloe hissed, Sabrina quivering behind her. Luci ignored the girl and examined her own nails. "I am the mayor's daughter and you will listen to me or I will have my daddy expel you!" Chloe cried. 

"What kind of 15 year old throws a temper tantrum and still refers to her father as 'daddy'?" Luci asked, cocking a perfectly manicured eyebrow before turning her gaze on Chloe. The blonde resisted shrinking back. 

"Also, your father can't expel anyone, darling." Luci smirked. "Because on one hand, that's the principal's job, there's a lot of paperwork with it- or at least there should be- and that would be a serious misuse of power that someone could use to get him kicked out of office." She then leaned forward, beckoning Chloe to come closer. She whispered into Chloe's ear, her lips almost touching the blonde's ear. 

"I want you to listen for once. I used to be like you once. Powerful father," She gave a bitter little laugh that had shivers running up and down Chloe's spine. "Detached mother, a large legacy. I thought I had it all. I took advantage of that. But do you know what happened, Chloe?" Chloe was almost shaking now as Luci's voice almost growled a word that made her worst fears come true. 

"Ruin." Luci's smile was sharp, her eyes a luminous glowing red. Her hair was still perfectly in place, and she could have passed as a goddess with the power glowing off of her. She had an almost red aura that inspired fear, and the suit made it look like she was on fire. 

"For you, my darlings, freedom to do what you like is the discovery of how unlikable what you like to do makes you. Not that that stops you doing what you like, since you like doing what you like more than you like liking what you do... You see, Chloe, you take advantage of what you have, and you make yourself the villain. But you'll find that with one mistake..." She paused and leveled her stare into Chloe, her sanguine eyes boring into Chloe's blue. "It can all be taken away. But the thing is, are you worth forgiving? Are you worthy of being the person that people look up to after all you have done? I know I'm certainly not. Good luck for now, Chloe." She grinned, her eyes glowing as she remember everything that had happened. Luci snicked a little to herself as Chloe wobbily sat down, Sabrina placing a hot towel on her forehead with a blush. 

"Oblivious lesbians." She muttered. 

___________(Line break)_____________ 

"You said what?!" Marinette yelped, almost jumping up in the air in surprise. The pink ladybug plush in her arms flew into the air. Luci gave a small chuckle before schooling her face back into its stoic facade. 

"I told her the truth, just like I will to you." 

"What?" Luci pursed her lips and leaned forward, resting her forearms and elbows on her knees. She was sitting on a pink pouf that squeaked as she shifted.

"I've come to realise something, Marinette... You're letting yourself be the... girl-friday, if you will." 

"Girl-Friday?" 

"You're there if they want you to. You're the backup. You're loyal and helpful, and they walk right over you. You've been taught that you have to put others before yourself, and that's what you place your worth on- how useful you are to others. It was that class first, and now it's the entire city of Paris." She held up her hand at Marinette's dropped jaw. 

"Yes, I know. I've known since I sat down at that desk. You may come out and yell at me like you want to, Tikki." At this, the red sprite flew out of the bag, angrily pointing at Luci. 

"You!" She hissed, pushing Marinette back. "Manipulating my chosen again." Luci laughed. 

"Oh, Tikki, dear, I thought we had moved past that ages ago. Eve and I have smoothed everything over. You see, I'm a changed..." She hesitated, opening her arms in a gradeouse gesture and looking at Marinette. "devil. My father and I have worked on our relationship."

"Chosen? Eve? Devil?" Marinette muttered to herself, looking between her kwami and new friend helplessly as they ignored her. 

"You don't need to worry about anything, Tikki. I've learned my lesson about revenge. My father's answer was revenge-has always been revenge-and the outcome was just, but not better. Nothing is fixed." Marinette froze, trying to desperately connect the dots in her brain, but no, that didn't make sense. It couldn't be,


End file.
